


A Talk Between Friends

by coolkidscantwrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidscantwrite/pseuds/coolkidscantwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WooHoo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i started writing this about a month ago and then forgot about it and i had no idea where my original storyline was supposed to go so here have this mess. this mess that killed me to write like lit it was so difficult idk why. i'm possibly going to write a sequel with full on sex so look for that. also this isn't edited thanks

Dan and Phil just finished recording a Sims video. A "special" Sims video. Dil had his first Woohoo with Tabitha; Dan and Phil saw this as a major achievement. Phil had left the office a few minutes before. Dan stayed behind to have a glance at the footage; make sure everything recorded and check how long they were recording for. Phil was in the lounge, watching TV while trying to think up a meal for dinner. Dan entered the room.

"A cooking show? Really? Is Dil us or are we Dil?" Dan said.

"I'm just trying to see if we could make any of this for dinner," Phil replied.

"Phil, these are all professional chefs. Nothing we made would ever be as complicated, or good. I doubt we even have half the ingredients they use."

"Maybe I'll become inspired, like a Sim."

"You're ridiculous," Dan laughed.

-

Later, Dan and Phil were eating pasta.

Phil started talking. "Isn't it, y'know, a bit weird having our sim have sex?"

"A bit. It does feel kind of like you're creeping in on your child and see them doing the do," replied Dan.

"Yeah. How does WooHooing even work?"

"Are you asking me how sex works, Phil? I thought you'd know that by now."

"Dan, no! I'm asking how WooHooing works. Like, it looked pretty awkward, and I'm pretty sure I've seen gifs of WooHoo without the bed, and it's a mess of extremely double-jointed ankles."

"I'm wondering if you can WooHoo with a ghost," Dan said thoughtfully.

"You can! Not sure how that works either."

Dan and Phil ate in silence for a while, contemplating sim/ghost sim WooHoo.

Then Phil said, "When was the last time you had sex?"

Dan, startled, looked up at Phil, who stared at Dan pensively. Dan, remembering Phil expected an answer, replied after a moment. "I don't know, it's been a while. You know I haven't been with many people since we moved in together."

"Yeah," Phil said. After a pause, he continued, "I do remember one time, though, where you swore you brought a woman home but I definitely heard a man's voice."

Dan blushed, looking away from Phil. He moved his eyes back towards Phil, replying with, "I remember that, it was a girl. You just heard my voice."

"I know your voice, Dan. It wasn't you." Phil stated.

"It's was a girl."

"Okay, whenever you're ready, I suppose." Dan narrowed his eyes at Phil.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Dan inquired.

"Not recently. Don't even remember the guy. It was great though," Phil smirked.

"Was it?" Dan hardly noticed Phil saying 'guy' instead of 'girl.'

"Yeah. I could go into detail if you'd like," Phil joked. Dan didn't reply at first, distracted by a text he received. When he noticed Phil had said something, he replied with a "Yeah, sure," still looking at his phone. Phil decided to go along with the joke. "Okay, well," he started. "I'd known the guy for a while and he indicated he was interested, so we went out for some drinks and went back to his place." Dan was paying attention now, confused." Now, typically I don't bottom much, but you should've seen this guy's dick. I'm pretty big myself," Phil noticed Dan's eye's flick down as though he could see through the table, "But this guy. Man. Obviously I wasn't going to pass having that up my ass, so I ended up bottoming. Dude, it might've been the best time I've ever bottomed. He fucked me so hard, I'm surprised you didn't notice how hard it was for me to walk the next day." Dan stared, open mouthed.

After a moment of Phil not talking, Dan cleared his throat. "Really?" he said, attempting nonchalance.

"Yeah. I still think about it from time to time," Phil said. Dan looked at his food and was thinking about how wild this conversation had turned and how quickly, when he heard a sigh from Phil's direction. He glanced up and froze when he saw Phil, who was looking down, and seemed to be palming himself through his jeans. Dan bit his lip, feeling his own cock take interest. Phil made eye contact with Dan and began palming himself harder. Dan blushed, but couldn't bring himself to look away. He heard Phil unzip his pants and heard the moan Phil emitted as he properly grabbed at his cock, eyelids fluttering.

"Why don't you go ahead and touch yourself?" Phil asked, his voice deeper and rougher than usual. Dan slowly unzipped his own jeans and took his half hard cock out. Then, Phil stood up and walked to the couch, sitting down on it and bringing his hand back to his cock. Dan watched the whole time and held in a breath seeing how big Phil was.

"You weren't lying," Dan whispered.

"What was that?"

Dan cleared his throat again. "You're big."

Phil smirked. "You can come on over if you want."

Dan took a deep breath and walked over to the couch, sitting down softly. He was bisexual, something he'd never told Phil (who apparently was as well. They never really felt the need to discuss it, Dan supposed), but he'd never had sex with a guy. Right now, this was just mutual masturbation, really, but who knows what could happen?

"So," Phil said once Dan started stroking himself again, as though this situation was normal. "How was it with that one guy?"

"We didn't do anything. I've never actually had sex with a guy," Dan muttered.

"Oh," Phil said. He moved closer to Dan, reaching towards him. "Can I?"

Dan considered Phil for a moment, then nodded. Dan moaned as Phil stroked his cock. After a minute, Phil moved to straddle Dan, and place his lips on Dan's. They kissed softly, and then harder as Phil moved his hand up and down Dan faster. Dan began moaning more as he got close to coming, and warned Phil, "I'm gonna come soon." This caused Phil to slow his movements of his hands.

Phil said against Dan's lips, "Would you like me to suck you off?"

Dan moaned and nodded.

Phil moved backwards, off of Dan and onto the floor. He grabbed Dan's cock again, stroking slowly, and then gave a small lick to the tip. Dan gasped; it'd been a while since he'd received a blow job and he seemed to be particularly sensitive now. Phil licked up and down Dan's cock a few times before taking Dan in his mouth. Dan could feel the warmth and the wetness around him as Phil sucked, and it wasn't long before he was close again.

"I'm close, Phil," Dan said breathlessly.

Phil pulled off and said matter-of-fact-ly, "You can fuck my mouth."

Dan choked on air and nodded, thrusting his hips up once Phil was around him again. He moaned loudly, thrusting over and over, movements quickly becoming erratic, until he came with a loud moan of, "Oh, Phil."

Phil pulled off after swallowing and smiled at Dan. "How was that for a first time with a guy?"

"Pretty fucking great. Do you want help?" Dan asked, looking at Phil's hard and leaking cock.

"The only thing I need you to do is watch me," Phil replied.

Dan knew that if he hadn't just came that would be a way to get him hard. "If we ever, y'know, do this again, you're going to have to use that line again," said Dan.

"Yeah?" Phil breathed, stroking himself quickly. "You like watching me get myself off? I know I'd love to see you get yourself off."

"So dirty talk is a thing as well?"

"Definitely," Phil smiled, then moaned as he rubbed his slit. Within a few minutes, he was coming with a moan as Dan watched, cock somehow showing interest again.

Once he was down from his high, Phil looked at Dan and laughed, saying, "I guess you're almost ready for round two."

Dan just smiled softly.


End file.
